


Look

by phckboi02 (DrakeRamorayIII)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Acquaintances to Lovers, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeRamorayIII/pseuds/phckboi02
Summary: Post android revolution, deviant Connor gets upgraded into an RK900 body, and Gavin is bitching about it for some reason.





	1. Eyes

Humans call it 'the sixth sense', at least, that's what he thinks this is. Even though he's the most technologically advanced android built by CyberLife, Connor doesn't have eyes at the back of his head. But he doesn't even need them to know what's happening behind him.

"You're doing it again, detective," Connor calls out, gaze not leaving the busy coffee machine in front of him. A sharp screech is emitted as the break room table shifts, followed by a couple of footsteps as the detective shifts his weight uneasily. 

"D-doing what?" Detective Reed stutters in response. Connor idly wonders if he ever had to go undercover, because he is outrageously bad at 'acting normal'. The coffee machine splutters as it finishes filling up the paper cup, Connor picks it up and turns to meet a red-faced Gavin.

"You're studying my appearance with an odd expression on your face," Connor answers flatly. He could have chosen not to answer given that both parties know exactly what he meant, but his analysis indicates there was a high probability that it would result in a dead end for the conversation. 

As Gavin pokes fiddly with the un-discarded cup on the table, Connor's sensors pick up a slight uptake in the man's heart rate.

"I'm just weirded out, that's all," Gavin huffed. "Nothing to it." He crosses his arms and takes a few steps backwards to lean against the wall. In return, Connor takes a few steps forward and places the fresh cup of coffee down.

"How so?" Connor's curiosity has been piqued. He starts a background process to assess and catalogue possible reasons behind the detective's behavior, fully expecting to receive no answer from the bad-mannered officer.

"You still look like you, except not really..." He must be referring to Connor's recent transplant into his new body. An alert popped up in the android's peripheral vision, citing a disparity between the detective's words and known facts in his databases. Frowning unnecessarily, Connor begins to explain.

"The RK800 and RK900 chassis are nearly identical in outward appearan-"

"Keyword: nearly," the brunet interrupted. Connor blinks in surprise at that, Gavin has a point. There are indeed minute differences, ones that most humans would not concern themselves with. Which only puzzles the android further.

"Which differences specifically are causing you to feel uncomfortable, detective?" Instantly, the man tenses up into a defensive stance.

"I'm not uncomf-" Gavin cut himself off with a sigh. His attention darts upwards to the ceiling. An interesting action that Connor will have to research at a later time. "Your eyes, for one."

"What about them?" The instant those words left Connor's mouth, the detective's gaze snaps back down and straight at him, brows furrowing hard, almost but not quite forming a glare.

Gavin smacks his hand against his forehead, before dragging it down, wiping across his face.

"Forget it." He snatches the still-steaming coffee off the table and takes a large gulp. An action that Connor has no doubt would damage the Gavin's tongue. "We have a crime scene to investigate."

Connor watches as the detective leaves the break room, wondering what to do with the new information he just acquired. Deciding to put his mission first, he files Gavin's remarks away for later and follows quickly behind.

The next time Connor receives a notification about an upcoming maintenance appointment, he puts in a request for a change of parts for unknown reasons.

* * *

Today is not a good day.

Every single day in recent history have not been good. The android revolution has done wonders for the city's crime rate, sent it rocketing off into outer space. It currently stands at the highest it has even been in the last century. And it is only going to climb further as more humans slowly started to return from the mandated evacuation, and clash with the android population.

Just earlier, a crazed middle-age woman barged into the precinct, demanding to file a report against an alleged android gang that is 'endangering the safety of all of humanity'. Despite the obvious exaggeration, Connor knows there is likely a shred of truth in her words. The deviants are perfectly capable of committing horrendous acts, just like any human being.

After an action-filled half-hour, Officer Chen finally managed to calm the woman down. Unfortunately, the peace did not last as the woman soon got fired up again while giving her statement. On the bright side, Detective Reed was not in yet. His notoriously short fuse would have definitely lead to civilian casualty.

Although Connor is thankful for the absent escalation factor, he cannot help but wonder why Gavin is not present. The android himself was out the entire day yesterday, so he is not aware of the happenings at the station. He wanted to ask around but could not find the time between all the tasks he had to finish.

Just moments later, the grouchy detective himself finally makes an appearance, slowly lumbering over to his desk. His pale complexion and the dark bags under his barely open eyes tells Connor just about everything he needs to know. The poor man is left so knackered by the long night that he notices neither the hysterical screaming woman, the odd glances from his coworkers, nor the fact that he's trudging through a large puddle of spilt coffee. (Connor makes a mental note to clean that up later.)

However, the instant Connor is within the detective's line of sight, his eyes snap open, darting about quickly. Gavin looks him over from head to toe, an incredulous expression creeping on his face. Mulling a few seconds over the possible causes for this reaction, the android lands on the most likely: Psychosis induced by sleep deprivation.

"Connor?" Gavin asks in rough, dry voice, eyes narrowing in confusion. A prompt for a sarcastic response pops up next to the detective's face but Connor simply ignores it, knowing very well that it would not yield a positive outcome.

"It's me, detective," Connor replies earnestly with a polite smile. Gavin continues staring for a worrying amount of time, standing perfectly still but with a flurry of emotions behind his gray bloodshot eyes. Several more prompts pop up in Connor's vision, pushing him to proceed with work but he ignores them, fearing that any movement might shatter and ruin this moment.

So the two instead stand frozen in their own little bubble as the rest of the station continued roaring with activity. The minutes dragged on and Connor mused that if the detective were an android, he would likely require a reboot by this point.

"CONNOR!" A deep rumble cuts through the bubble, startling the pair. Instinctively, Connor's gaze flies over to the source of the sound, Hank. The lieutenant is standing near the exit, arms folded, looking cross but with a tick of amusement smeared into the corner of his mouth. "We gotta go!"

"Coming, lieutenant," Connor replies quickly. He crosses the bullpen with three large strides. Casting one last look back at Gavin, who is now staring down at his own feet, the android leaves the station in Hank's wake... processors running in overclock, trying to process what happened back there.


	2. Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You putting on a fashion show or something, plastic?"
> 
> "Oh, I am simply following one of your advices, to dress more human-like," Connor answers, looking genuinely proud of himself. He fiddles with his outfit and adjusts the collar, a decaf version of adjusting his tie.
> 
> "What I _said_ was to get rid of that stupid jacket-" 
> 
> "Because, in your words, I look like a walking piano, correct?" Connor receives a well-earned glare for his interruption.
> 
> "Yeah, _that_ and your turtleneck that suffocates me just by me looking at it... But I didn't ask you to do... whatever the fuck _this_ is." Gavin's eyes begin roaming across the hectic ensemble Connor had put together that morning, this was definitely not what he had in mind when he told Connor to do redo his wardrobe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took two whole months but you know what? You're welcome. ...loljk.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and keep an eye out for any parallels with the first chapter ;)

It's like a fucking 'soup of the day' kinda situation. Every single day without fail, the damn robot shows up to work in a completely different (but equally outrageous) outfit.

Today he's in a clash of ridiculously flashy prints, not dissimilar to those that Hank sports on the regular. However, unlike said lieutenant who is somehow able to make it work <del>(don't tell anyone he said that)</del>, the damn droid sticks out like a sore thumb. An unsightly, off-putting, adorable, hideous-looking, attention-seeking thumb.

From the moment he stepped in, Connor's got the whole station's attention, with a couple of junior officers giggling behind his back like high school girls. For reasons unknown to himself, Gavin feels a sour tinge of anger inside him. Those dumbasses need to lay off Connor, dude's just trying to figure himself out.

Wait, why does he care? _He doesn't,_ is the correct answer... though perhaps not the most convincing one.

The thing is, every deviant Gavin has met exhibited extremely human-like behavior. This plastic sack of shit, however, is the great exception. Which perplexes Gavin, and indirectly leads him to _care_. Connor still speaks as if he's reciting off an encyclopedia, and doesn't do anything beyond his job description. No hobbies or anything. The fucker doesn't even take breaks. (Not that he needs them, Gavin reminds himself.)

The side profile of Connor turns to a full-on face-to-face as Gavin realizes that he needs another reminder: don't stare too long at the <del>work of art</del> piece of plastic. Oh fuck, he's walking over this way. Gavin lightnings his hands over to the keyboard and pretends to be browsing case files on his computer, nearly knocking over his cup of coffee in the process.

"Good morning, Detective Reed," Connor greets warmly, giving him a once-over with those kind, gentle, _brown_ eyes. Gavin feels an uncharacteristic heat blossom on his cheeks that he hopes doesn't show outwardly. Oblivious to the effect he has on the detective, Connor perches himself on the edge of the desk. In return, Gavin slides his chair away, leans back and sighs. Looks like they'll be having an extended conversation.

He better set the pace then.

"At the risk of sounding like I give a shit, what the actual fuck are you doing?" Gavin asks, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The android before him simply tilts his head to the side with clear confusion on his face, prompting Gavin to clarify. "You putting on a fashion show or something, plastic?"

"Oh, I am simply following one of your advices, to dress more human-like," Connor answers, looking genuinely proud of himself. He fiddles with his outfit and adjusts the collar, a decaf version of adjusting his tie. An itch emerges on Gavin's palm, if he could, he would rip those stupid layers off Connor. _NOT-!_ Not to get him naked or anything like that! Just that he looks fucking idiotic... This was definitely not what he had in mind when he told Connor to do redo his wardrobe.

_('What **did** you have in mind then?')_

"What I _said_ was to get rid of that stupid jacket-" 

"Because, in your words, I look like a walking piano, correct?" Connor receives a well-earned glare for his interruption.

"Yeah, _that_ and your turtleneck that suffocates me just by me looking at it... But I didn't ask you to do... whatever the fuck _this_ is." Gavin's eyes begin roaming across the hectic ensemble Connor had put together that morning, and the stupid compulsion to undress the bot resurfaces. Feeling flustered, Gavin quickly turns away and fixes his gaze upon the autopsy report to his right. Much better.

"Isn't this more human-like?" There's a slight hint of sadness underlining the android's usually professional tone, and Gavin's heart may or may not have skipped a beat. Coffee! He needs coffee! Guzzling down the contents of his mug and mildly burning his tongue, Gavin pointedly avoids eye contact with the android <del>of his dreams</del>.

After several more seconds of quiet, the detective loses his already-short patience and warily hazards a look at Connor. When their eyes meet, Connor's face is just inches away, having leaned forward in anticipation.

_('He asked a question, dumbass!')_

"No humans dresses like that," Gavin quips from the very edge of his wit.

"Lieutenant Anderson does." Connor leans back to his previous distance, much to Gavin's <del>disappointment</del> relief.

"Exactly," Gavin scoffs but his joke flies right over Connor's little machine brain.

"I don't understand." Gavin resists the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he redirects his annoyance to glare at the now-empty mug before him. He moves to get up from his seat and Connor swiftly follows, already on his feet before Gavin's even hit the ground.

"Look, robocop, you gotta start looking a little further than ol' Grumpy McGrumpster over there," he tilts his head in the general direction of Hank's empty desk as they pass by. "He's the worst role model for a human being there is."

Connor's lips part slightly, seemingly ready to dish out a counter-argument. Gavin braces himself but then Connor shuts his mouth again, LED blinking intensely.

"What would _you_ want me to wear?" The question catches Gavin off guard, he stops in his tracks so suddenly that Connor almost collided into him. Thank fuck for androids' superhuman reaction time, the last thing he needed was to be sprawled on the ground with this damn thing on top of him while _in front of the captain's office_! <del>Not that he'd be upset about it or anything.</del> Gavin's trying his best not to implode, while Connor simply just continues talking like nothing happened. "What would you suggest I do?"

"I don't know?! Figure it out yourself!" Gavin was fully intent on simply walking away but one look at Connor's lost-puppy face made him soften. Fuck his stupid emotions, it's the worst part of being human. The detective shakes his head and sighs to himself. What the fuck is he getting himself into _this_ time?

"Look around, read some magazines... Find someone who looks attractive and follow their lead, or something." He ends his suggestions with a pointed shrug, trying to maintain an air of 'I don't care'.

Connor's LED spins yellow for a hot second, and to Gavin's immense surprise, the stupid droid actually smiles. "Thank you for your help, detective. I have some good ideas now." The damn thing looks so genuinely appreciative that Gavin feels even shittier about the attitude he's been giving the whole conversation.

Unfortunately, his mind and body are not in sync. As old habits die hard, the detective unwittingly finds himself flipping off the android as he stalks off to the break room in double time. "I have a name, you bloody ken doll... Use it."

If Connor said anything in return, Gavin doesn't hear it.

* * *

Well, that was an entire bitch and a half.

An involuntary shudder courses through Gavin's body as a waft of the chilly precinct air hits him right in the chest. God-fucking-damn-it, it's the middle of the fucking winter and they still havn't got the fucking heater fixed?

The receptionist is looking mildly concerned about all the puddles that he's leaving behind with each step, but Gavin doesn't have the energy in him to even _pretend_ to give a shit.

Chasing perps have always been one of his least favorite parts of the job, but what he just went through... It was a whole ungodly experience from another dimension. For one, it's the middle of the fucking winter. Two, it was fucking _RAINING_! (Raining! In winter!) But that's not all, to make matters hell, Gavin wasn't wearing a coat or even his jacket because he was indoors and got caught off guard.

But the shitty cherry on top of this turd cake was that he had to suffer all of _that_... and the motherfucker still got away! If a truck fell from the sky and killed him right now, Gavin would be thanking all the gods he could name. (Except the one that created winter rain, whoever that is.)

Did he mention it's also the fucking middle of the fucking winter?

As Gavin steps into the bullpen, he instantly notices the lack of bustle around him. Is it that late already? The captain had left for the day, Hank's still missing as usual, and Connor...

The first thing that catches Gavin's attention isn't Connor's clothes... but his eyes. They've gone back to the cold, cold gray from before, and Gavin swears that he doesn't feel even the slightest twinge of disappointment at that. Nope, not at all.

Okay, maybe he should stop lying to himself.

He supposes it's fair, he never did express his uh... approval for Connor's changing of his eyes. Hell, he didn't express shit beyond blankly staring. He does vaguely recall having said _something_ but can't remember what exactly. Maybe he said something wrong? But that was weeks ago, if that were the case, Connor would have done something about it way earlier, wouldn't he?

Gavin's gaze roam downwards as he takes in Connor's outfit for the day. Hmm, leather looks surprisingly good on him, and paired with a v-neck makes a dangerous combination. The angles of Connor's collarbones call out to Gavin, and he idly wonders what they would feel like if he were to run his-

Wait... Gavin's attention flicks back up to Connor's face. Is that... a fucking fake scar on his nose? Suddenly everything clicks into place as something within the detective snaps sharp.

_This_ is his fucking revenge! The piece of shit is mocking him! Gavin stomps right up to the android and pokes him with an accusatory finger. He shouts at the same time that Connor greets him with a smile.

"I-Is this a fu-fucking jo-"

"Hello, Gavin."

Hearing Connor speak his name is apparently a weakness Gavin never knew he had. The long string of swearwords that had been lining up on his tongue dies in the air. The android appears to be equally taken back. The silence that follows is almost deafening, Gavin could almost count the seconds with every bead of raindrop falling from his hair and plopping against his jacket.

The edges of Connor's lips trend downwards as he looks on with... concern? No, that can't be. The android's LED is wildly flickering red but it doesn't look like he's going to talk anytime soon. Gavin clears his throat to loosen the stiff air grappling the two of them. A few more seconds pass before he speaks, with a little less anger in his voice than he prefers.

"W-what the hell is-s this...?"

More silence.

Connor swallows unnecessarily before opening speaking. Is he... nervous? "You said yesterday to follow the lead of someone who looks attractive." That he did, but what the hell does _that_ have to do with anything? Connor's LED is still red but has ceased flickering. He looks almost hopeful as he resumes. "You are the most attractive person I have seen, so I-"

The rest of the words don't reach Gavin's ears, falling out of the air as their wax wings melted. Brought to their doom by the heat emanating from the man's chest. Doing what he's been told he does best, Gavin lets the anger take over him, stubbornly glossing over the bitter aftertaste of embarrassment <del>(and something else)</del> that it masks.

"F-fuck you, you stu-p-pid fucking-"

"Should I not have said that?" Connor's face contorts into an expression that can actually pass as hurt. But it does nothing to quench the unfair inferno bursting outwards from Gavin's shivering frame.

"FUCK OFF!!" Gavin yells. This time, fortunately, without any stuttering. The sheer volume of his voice makes Connor flinch, which Gavin subconsciously notes is a very non-machine reaction. If this were any other time, the pair would have no doubt gathered an unenviable audience. The detective's about to walk off when the other man speaks.

"You're soaked," Connor points out, as if only noticing the state of Gavin for the first time. "You should head home and change before you catch a cold."

That was a curveball Gavin did not see coming. Even in the face of being shouted at, this _thing_ is still so... nice...? If he didn't know any better, he would've though that the android doesn't understand tone and emotion. Maybe he had misjudged Connor.

"I've got _shit_ to do, pr-" Gavin stops himself. If he can't override his own asshole personality and be nice in return, maybe he shouldn't be throwing insults and making things even worse."...-Connor. Can't just leave as and when I like." _'Not like Hank,'_ Gavin doesn't say.

Besides, it's probably too late, with his terrific luck, he will likely be suffering the sniffles for a few weeks at least.

"I have a change of clothes here. If you want..." Connor trails off with a grimace, rubbing the sides of his arms awkwardly.

"You brought a costume change? Man, you really _are_ doing a fashion show!" Gavin chuckles softly, the flurry of emotions from seconds before now all but forgotten. Just like that.

_('This is a new low, even for you.')_

Connor's expression relaxes as the edge of his lips twitch like he's fighting off a smile. The tiniest spark of joy lights up in his eyes. "I had my concerns that you might not approve of my outfit." His face grow serious again. "I apologize if I upset you, that was not my intention."

Fuck, there's them puppy-dog eyes again.

It sucks that this <del>plastic prick</del> thing has apologies ready at the tip of his tongue (is he Canadian?), and Gavin can't even force himself to not be rude for one conversation. This is exactly why the whole precinct loves Connor and hates him.

"I... may have overreacted a tad," Gavin mumbles noncommittally. It's no apology, but that's about as good as you'll get from him. "And it _would_ be nice to get out of this."

"We should go get changed then." Connor's beaming with childlike enthusiasm as he picks up a small, brown paper bag from under his desk. The smile doesn't last however, Connor frowns thoughtfully as he eyes through the contents of the bag. "I think _you_ should wear _this_," Connor gesture at his current getup. "My other outfit-" he rattles the paper bag for emphasis, "-isn't really your... style."

Gavin raises an eyebrow, unsure what to make of the android's suggestion. It's probably not an insult. Probably. "I guess I'll have to take your word for it." ...and Connor's all smiles again.

Man, this bot is rollercoaster-ing through more emotions in the past few minutes than Gavin has maybe seen from _everyone else_ in the entire year.

_('You sure about that?')_

Connor makes a beeline for the washrooms at a pace much quicker than necessary. Gavin, on the other hand, takes his own sweet time strolling, while simultaneously struggling to shrug off his jacket. He instantly regrets the move as he realizes just how much cold air it has been shielding him from.

As the human detective steps into the men's, his eyeballs are assaulted by the sight of a half-undressed android detective pulling his v-neck over his head while standing in the open before the sinks. Jesus, there are stalls for a reas-

Holy shit...

Subconsciously, Gavin always knew CyberLife gave them plastics nice bodies to hide under their uniforms but-

The neural signals turn to noise as Gavin takes in Connor's perfectly shaped not-muscles resting underneath his perfect soft not-skin, marred only by perfectly placed imperfections engineered by the lab-coats in 'android heaven'. No scars or anything like that, because that would be too 'ugly'.

He swears every new thing he learns about Connor, the more he gets pissed off. What the fuck does he even need abs for? Those fucks at CyberLies really want every human to feel <del>horny</del> inferior, don't they?

The mumbly mess in his head goes dead when Connor pulls down his dark gray boxer briefs. FUCK! When did he even take his pants off?! Naturally, Gavin swivels his head away so quickly that he almost gave himself whiplash. But it's a little too late, as he has already seen Connor's not-ass, and it ain't skin-colored. Rather, it looks as if he has a pair of tighty-whities permanently tattooed on him.

There's no fucking reason for that to be arousing.

"Detec- Gavin?" The saner side of the detective urges him to keep looking away but if he ever listened to it, he wouldn't be Gavin. Gradually, he turns to Connor, focusing entirely on keeping _only_ his face in frame.

_('Don't look down.')_

"Yeah?"

Connor offers his underwear, holding it out in front of him. "It's clean, I don't sweat nor do I... _secrete_ any bodily fluid." Gavin winces at the android's poor choice of words. "I don't normally wear them but I thought they might be an important part of your look."

There's a lot to unpack here: the first being that Connor typically goes commando, which is not something Gavin needs to focus on. Not here, not now. So instead, Gavin's degenerate braincell unhelpfully decides to jump to the next big revelation: Connor has been staring at his <del>ass</del> underwear!

"W-what the fuck? Why would you thi- You can't even see them!"

"They are visible when you squat, and sometimes when you lean on tables," Connor states matter-of-factly, his Social Relations program has clearly failed to alert him that this is too _fuCKING WEIRD_! "I think that it's-"

"Just shut up and gimme those." Gavin yanks the undergarment out of the android's clutches, primarily to make him stop talking. He wearily examines the briefs... is he seriously considering putting on someone else's underwear?

"Thanks..." Gavin slides in under his breath. He had hoped that it would have slipped right past Connor but those ultrasonic android sensors clearly picked it up.

"Of course."

Gavin flings his own leather jacket into Connor to cover up his not-skin, then grabs the rest of the outfit from the sink and scurries off into a stall. He ain't shy about people seeing his body but he's not a show off either. Plus, he's not exactly thrilled about the idea of having to explain – to anyone who steps in – exactly why he and the bot are standing naked in the middle of the men's room.

It isn't until he peels his rain-heavy shirt off his body, that Gavin realizes how suffocated he'd been feeling the entire time. A literal weight off his chest. He unceremoniously drops the article of clothing on the covered toilet seat with a loud bang. The response from Connor is almost instantaneous.

"Gavin? Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm just noisy." Gavin snickers and shakes his head, that plastic's too nice for his own good.

Damn, he's still dripping wet. No point putting on dry clothing in this state. Much to Gavin's surprise, the first thing he sees when he unbundles the pile of tangled clothes, is a small face towel. When did Connor sneak this in? It's a little too small but it'll have to do.

As he dries himself off, he hears rustling from outside, and Connor mumbling incoherently under his breath. That's... not normal for an android, is it? Though one could argue that it's not exactly normal for humans either.

Gavin inspects the pair of boxer briefs again, still unsure if he wants to put it on... Oh fuck it, no one has to know, and it's not like Connor's gonna give him grief for it. Even if he did, it's a billion times more tolerable than having to spend the rest of the evening in wet underwear. With his mind made up, the detective quickly changes before any other stray thoughts can convince him otherwise.

The shirt actually fits him perfectly, though the pants are a little on the longer side since CyberFuck made Connor so freakishly tall. As Gavin is bent over rolling up the ends of the jeans, the light coming from under the stall door suddenly dims, startling him. Instinctively, he reaches for his gun but realizes that it's still attached to his _own_ pants that are currently laying on the toilet seat cover.

"I'm sliding the shoes and socks under the door," Connor alerts him with an unnecessarily boomy outside voice, causing a second micro-startle. Sure enough, the fore-mentioned items come sliding in and bumps into his feet. "Sorry!"

A snarky remark forms at the back of Gavin's throat but he manages to swallow it back down with a little effort. "I-it's fi-fine..." Fuck. Why does his voice keep doing that?

_('You know why.')_

Temporarily brushing aside his embarrassment, Gavin unzips his boots again to change. The socks go on fine, though Connor's shoes are a little loose, so he decides to go with his own pair. The insides are pretty dry anyway. Finally, he transfers his badge and holster over, and... he's done.

There's no mirror in here to check himself out with but even so Gavin can tell that this looks perfectly _normal_ on him. <del>Was better on Connor but whatever.</del> Gathering all the loose articles, Gavin exits the stall and almost slams into Connor, who has been overeagerly waiting right at the door.

"To hold your wet clothes," Connor holds up a small plastic bag in one hand. There's the logo of a local supermarket chain emblazoned on the side in giant but that's not what Gavin's looking at.

"How the fuck-?!" The words fly out of Gavin's mouth without his permission. He had been in the stall for a minute, maybe two, and Connor's back to sporting his signature brown eyes. "Y-your eyes-"

"Cosmetic contact lenses," Connor answers calmly while holding one of them up between the fingers of his free hand. "Changing eyes is a lot easier on androids than on humans, but it can still be... unpleasant." Connor's face scrunches up with that last word, his mind seemingly elsewhere.

Gavin wonders what could have possibly happened that would warrant such a response from Connor, he thought all android parts were simply plug and play, like thumb drives or something. Also, wasn't it _this_ plastic dumbfuck in front of him that told him androids don't feel pain? Whatever, not important.

The long-overdue acknowledgement that Connor changed his eyes finally lands, and the android himself seems largely nonchalant about it. Maybe Gavin in his head had been making it a much bigger deal than it needed to be.

_('Because...?')_

Okay, yeah. So _maybe_ he has been physically attracted to Connor since the very first time he laid eyes on the android but can you blame him? The damn things are made to look perfect and they don't even need to try! And this entire time he's been trying to push all that he feels aside because it's stupid as hell. It's a damn robot, for fuck's sake! But now...

Aargh! He should just tell Connor while he still has the balls to.

"I-..."

"Yes, detective?" Connor immediately pipes up, as if he has been waiting for Gavin to say something. With their faces closer than they have ever been, Gavin's mouth dries up into the Sahara and his throat twists upon itself. But by the grace of some miracle, he actually manages to get words out.

"...I like your brown eyes better."

The detective then drops everything he's holding and flies out of the room like the huge coward that he is, already regretting having said anything at all.

Goddamnit.


End file.
